Drowning Love
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Prowl is injured... And drowning... Jazz refuses to leave him.


_N/A: Well... For some reason, my bunnies have been running around my head, jumping on every photo and song that can be remotely linked to transformers, and insists that I write about them... Hopefully this will help shut them up. :)_

 _Please enjoy... There is major character deaths here._

8be0/f/2012/231/4/0/fall_into_by_  
 _(This photo is to blame!)_

* * *

Prowl didn't know how it happened, just that he had felt an excruciating flash of pain, then nothing... He had been attempting to help defend the humans from the Decepticon attack, when a frag had exploded only a couple meters to his left, sending him flying through the air to land in the body of water nearby.

He was sinking...

The Praxian's optics were dim as he slowly sank into the warm waters, watching as the clear blue began to be tinged a light pink, the ex-enforcer trying to focus his muddled processor on what was going on... Was he bleeding?

Prowl couldn't feel anything below his waist, and his HUD had been damaged in the blast, keeping him from receiving the warnings of any damage that might've occurred, the only sign the energon tinted water around him.

Bubbles floated the to surface when Prowl's lips parted ever so slightly, the black and white mech becoming aware that he was drowning... He was going to die here.

Was it getting colder?

The sound of a splash nearby reached Prowl, the current from the disturbance causing his frame to roll slightly, Prowl shutting his optics and letting out a small whine when he felt servos on him, arms wrapping around his damaged frame and pulling him close to a warm chassis.

Optics cracked open as Prowl looked up at a blue visor, helm supported against Jazz's arm and he opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, optics flickering as he tried to reach a servo to his lover's face, succeeding only in pawing at the silver chassis. Jazz captured his servo and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it in a loving way, but Prowl could see the pain in the special op mech's faceplates, and he wondered if Jazz was injured as well, but there was no sign of it, his mate seeming perfectly healthy as he supported the Praxian's frame. Prowl watched the pain in the large blue optics behind his visor and he felt a tear leave his optic, only to dissipate when it came in contact with the water... He was hurting Jazz.. Jazz was afraid of him offlining.

::Prowl.::

The sound of Jazz's voice over his comm caused a lazy smile to appear on Prowl's lips and he attempted to curl up tighter against Jazz's frame, optics half open and dim as he responded. ::Jazz...:: He murmured, noticing his voice sounded weak, even over the comm.

::I've got ya Prowler...:: Jazz's voice was loving and comforting, and Prowl realized that Jazz wasn't able to get to the surface with him in his arms... He was dragging Jazz down with him. ::Jazz... Jazz... You have to... Go... You'll die...:: He whispered, the silver mech looking distraught before he shook his helm, the water around them now a deeper pink. ::Please, Jazz... You can't stay here...:: Prowl murmured into his lover's mind, Jazz setting his lips in a straight line and shaking his helm.

Prowl could feel himself fading quickly, but he knew he had to stay awake... Lest Jazz die with him.

Did the water seem to be a deeper pink since Jazz joined him?

::I can't feel anything, Jazz...:: Prowl murmured, mind having a hard time grasping what to say, and Jazz gave him a small smile. ::Don't worry 'bout it, sweetspark... Ratch will fix ya up nic'n good once we get back.:: Jazz responded, his left servo moving to cup the Praxian's faceplates, thumb gently stroking the warm cheek plating, his other arm keeping what was left of Prowl close to himself. The blast had blown off everything from the waist down... Jazz knew there was no way Prowl could be repaired, and he had no wish to continue functioning without Prowl at his side. The silver spec ops mech kept the left side of his body angled away from Prowl's, to keep the blaster wound in his side from being visible... Not that Prowl had the energy to look around... Even mortally wounded, Jazz knew there was nothing that could make him leave Prowl to die alone in the cold water.

Prowl whimpered softly, the sound distorted as they sunk deeper into the depths together, leaving a pink trail that led back up to the surface and air. ::J-Jazz... Y-You have to let go... I'm going to die, and you can't die too.:: The Praxian pleaded weakly, Jazz leaning his face in close to Prowl's. ::Then we'll offline together, Prowler... Everything will be fine, ya'll see.:: He whispered, hugging his lover's frame close to his own, ignoring his own pain in favor of alleviating Prowl's.

Jazz's servos felt cold... Why was Jazz colder now?

The gentle kiss caused Prowl to flinch at first, but then he shut his optics and returned it as best he could, Jazz being so careful and gentle, the silver mech tasting sweet to Prowl as he let out a small whine. The kiss continued as the sunlight from above grew farther and farther away, Jazz holding his mate comfortingly, kissing and loving him until he saw the fear in the dim blue optics, and he closed in for another gentle kiss, that spoke so much without a single word passing between them.

When Jazz pulled away, Prowl didn't open his optics, his lips slightly parted, and Jazz felt a pang of grief... Prowl looked so beautiful. Like he was just recharging.

Cradling the Praxian's frame close to himself, Jazz lay his helm over Prowls, arms holding him tightly as he sunk into the depth, optics slowly dimming before his too, went out...

The two lovers sank to the sandy floor, Jazz lightly landing on his back, a content smile on his faceplates as Prowl's frame laid to rest over his own, the Praxian's helm resting on a silver shoulder... Only the fish were witness to the act of true love, witness the silver mech hugging the other's frame as he slowly bled out in the depths, unseen, blue visor flickering once before darkening in death. One thing was for certain...

The two would meet again in the Allspark.


End file.
